


Demon's Cry

by worship_YOUniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun In Love, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worship_YOUniverse/pseuds/worship_YOUniverse
Summary: Soobin is now looking at the yellow-haired boy who has now a cut on his nose and a bleeding knuckle."I hope this made you clear now Soobin. You can't tame me anymore. If I'm a demon, then so be it."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	1. [01]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a story so I'll say sorry in advance if this will come out lame ><. English is not my first language so please excuse the grammar errors and typos! Enjoy!!♡

Some says that in Earth, not only humans and animals are existing. In fact, there are also other creatures who lives in different realms. Such as wizards, vampires, wolves, angels and demons. But do they really exist?

Peaceful, pleasant, and seems all to be perfect. Heaven. That's where angels and other good creatures live. Just like Soobin.

Soobin is playing with Taehyun and Kai. His bestfriends. They're enjoying making different shape of clouds and dyeing it with different colors then flying around with their own made clouds. Wonderful isn't it? Until angel Soobin asked innocently.

"What does Earth looks like?"

The younger angels suddenly stopped playing then stared at their hyung.

"What's with the sudden question hyung?" Taehyun asked then blinked his eyes.

"I'm just curious Taehyunnie~" Soobin smiled.

Kai answered Soobin's question. Finding the right words to say.

"Uh, For me, Earth can be beautiful yet dangerous." Kai said innocently.

"I agree with Kai. Earth can be beautiful because of it's nature itself! You can see things that you don't see here hyung! But, it can be dangerous because of humans" Taehyun said. Soobin is attentively listening to them.

Taehyun continued. "Humans are so complicated and hard to understand. They let their emotions to fed them up. But don't worry hyung! There are still good humans down there!"

Soobin just nodded cutely. He still wants to asked more questions but the Archangel suddenly called Soobin.

"Soobin? I need to talk to you. Come with me, angel." The Archangel said softly.

Taehyun and Kai nodded at Soobin to assure him that they'll play and answer his questions again later.

"Coming!" Soobin replied happily.

They stopped walking when there were no other angels around. The Archangel gave Soobin a soft smile before he speak.

"Soobin, you know that you're the only angel who's not receiving missions yet right?"

Yes. Taehyun and Kai already received their missions. Not only once, but they already had a lot. But Soobin is patiently waiting for his mission. He know that he'll have it when the right time comes.

Soobin stared at the Archangel with his sparkling eyes. He's excited, because finally, they already gave him a mission.

"You're giving me a mission Archangel??" Soobin asked excitedly.

"Calm down first sweetie. I know this is your first but please calm down and listen to me, angel. Hm?" Archangel said, smiling.

Soobin immediately calmed himself. Breathe in, breathe out.

Soobin finally calmed down. But he's surprised to see the Archangel with his serious face.

"Soobin, you need to be careful in this mission. This is your first but it's dangerous."

Soobin's excitement turned into nervousness. He never seen the Archangel this serious.

"I'll send you down to Earth to find this boy. He's a human but–"

"Don't worry Archangel! I'll turn him into an angel like me!" Soobin said after hearing the word _human_.

The Archangel sighed. _'He's really pure and innocent isn't he? '_

After sighing, he continued.

"–but he's a demon inside. He doesn't know it yet. You need to tame that boy Soobin. 'Cause it can be our downfall if he turns into one." The Archangel said, sadly.

 _'Just how powerful that boy can be?'_ Soobin thought.

"I don't want you to receive such a dangerous mission but Soobin, you're the only one we have."

Confusion was written all over Soobin's face.

"You're the only _pure angel_ left Soobin. We don't have a choice but to send you." The Archangel said.

Soobin nodded and he keeps on encouraging himself. He's excited afterall.

"Goodluck angel" After the Archangel said that, he left and went to his friends to tell them his mission.

"Taehyun! Kai!" Soobin called them excitedly.

"Hyung? Why are you shouting?" Kai asked.

"What does the Archangel said to you hyung?" Taehyun curiously asked. Hearing that, Soobin's eyes began to sparkle again.

"Archangel gave me a mission!!" Soobin said happily. Not minding that it's a dangerous one.

The two younger angels felt happy that finally, Soobin already had a mission but they felt scared after. Knowing how dangerous the world can be.

"Hyung! We felt happy for you! But you do know that it's dangerous down there right?" Taehyun said carefully.

Soobin kept his smiling face which confuses the youngers. "Yes! I know that Taehyunnie~"

They're worried for Soobin but all that they can do for now is to trust him.

"What's your mission hyung?" This time, Kai asked.

"I need to find this boy human! But what's dangerous there is that he's a demon inside. He doesn't know it yet so I need to tame him before he turns into one. Because...." Soobin cut his words to add tension.

Taehyun and Kai are all ears on him. Waiting for his next words.

"....it can be our downfall." Soobin's smiling face turned into a sad one.

The younger angels can't help but to gasped.

"how...hOW POWERFUL IS THIS DEMON BOY?!?" Kai suddenly shouted. Fear all over his face.

Taehyun just stared blankly. Trying to process every word he just heard. Then he spoke.

"Really a dangerous mission. But hyung, let's look on the bright side! We're here to guide you! We're going together! But....we can't really help you to do your mission since it's your job to do tho." Taehyun said smiling.

"Yap! Taehyun is right hyung! We're going down togetheeerrr!" Kai joined in.

Soobin felt relieved knowing that he has the bestest friends in the whole heavens


	2. [02]

  
_"No one wants you!"_

_"You're all alone!"_

_"Stay away! You kept on bringing bad lucks!"_

_"You're disgusting!"_

_"YOU'RE A MONSTER!!"_

"This dream again huh?" The boy said while catching his breathe due to his nightmares.

He keep wondering on what does this dream wants to tell him? How is he a monster? The boy seems normal. Outside.

"I'm so sick of this! I don't even understand what's the meaning of that damn dream! Can't they just leave me alone?" The boy groaned. He's been frustrated about this ever since he was young. Ever since the dreams started to appear.

He looked at the clock beside him. 5AM. He have 2 hours to do all of his routine. But his phone suddenly buzzed. 

_:Arcade after class. Wanna go?_

_:Yeah sure._

He replied just like that. He's done doing all of his routine then grabbed his knapsack. 

"Another tiring day" the boy sighed and decided to go to the nearest café first since it's still early. He still have 45 mins.

+×+

Taehyun and Kai didn't know what to do. They are already sent down to Earth for Soobin's mission. They expected that Soobin would be surprised and shock but not this kind of reactions!

Soobin might be childish when he's in heaven, but holy heavens! He's already in mortal realms! Soobin is like a child stuck at a 20 year old body!

Soobin would run around, looking repeatedly at his surroundings, smiling at every humans he would pass by, touching any things assuming that it'll change color.

"Tyun, what are we gonna do?? The humans are staring at hyung like he was a creep!" Kai panicked.

"I got this Kai. Relax" Taehyun said and he went to Soobin.

"Hyung! Come here!" He called Soobin. But he noticed that his hyung had a wide eyed. 

"Hyung? What happened?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry angels." Soobin said, avoiding any eye contacts.

The youngers are now confused. Then Soobin continued. 

"I'm not an angel anymore" then Soobin's voice became smaller but still able to hear.

"What are you saying hyung?" Taehyun's brows furrowed. 

"I'm changing the color of that thing, but it doesn't change! It remains the same!" Soobin pouted. He's like a child whose lollipop was taken.

Taehyun and Kai are trying to hold their laughs. But failed. They burst out laughing.

"Hyung! That's a tree! And uhm about that changing a colo--" Kai can't finish his words because he laughed again so Taehyun continued for him.

"We don't have our powers here hyung. We're here in mortal realms! We should act like human too. We can't fly, change colors of any thing. But, if necessary, you can draw out your sword." Taehyun winked.

Soobin finally understand some things after hearing that. But Kai added some more infos.

"And we are able to feel human feelings too. Like tiredness, hunger, anger, sadness and.....love" 

"Remember hyung, human feelings are complicated. It's dangerous for us. Be careful." Taehyun said. But smiling afterwards. 

"Okay! I understand some of the things already! But, where are we going first?" Soobin asked.

"Let's go to Zion Hotel! It's provided by the Archangel! It's a hotel only for us. Angels." Taehyun proudly said.

And of course, Soobin being Soobin, he's amazed again.

"Yes yes! Let's go!" Soobin walked happily then lead the way.

"Do you know where it is hyung?" Kai asked that made Soobin stopped from walking.

"Hehe right! I don't know where it is." Soobin scratched the back of his head.

"Alright! I'll lead the way instead since we've been here a lot of times!" Taehyun said then lead the way.

The three angels kept walking until they stopped at a tall building with an engraved golden letters— _Zion Hotel._

Soobin can't help it but to widen his eyes! "It looks like I'm still in Heaven!" 

"Of course! It's an _angel material!_ " Then Kai laughed loudly. 

"You're embarrassing Kai! Stop it!" Taehyun said then enter the hotel first, followed by the other two angels.

They used the elevator for faster access. Then stopped at the golden door with golden letters on it— _Soobin_.

"Why does it have my name?" 

"It's because this is your mission hyung!" Kai said happily.

 _'My mission'._ Soobin thought. 

"C'mon! We can't waste any time here!" Taehyun pulled the other two to enter their room.

Soobin walked closer to the big bed in front of him, then jumped on it.

"I already missed the clouds! The clouds are better than this!" Soobin pouted. Then Kai suddenly had a bright idea to distract Soobin.

"Why don't we go to café?" 

"Hmm. It's a good idea Kai! Since I'm starting to feel hungry." Taehyun agreed.

"What's a café?" Soobin asked with his brows furrowed. 

"You'll see when we get there!" Kai winked.

The three angels exited the hotel then went to the nearest café.

"Woah! It's smells good in here!" Soobin is still sniffing the smell.

"It's a coffee hyung! It tastes bitter!" Kai let out a disgusted face.

"Not all coffees are bitter." Taehyun defended.

"I don't care! As long as it's smells good!" Soobin shrugged. 

They found a table then think about their orders.

"Since Soobin hyung doesn't know the foods yet, I'll order a bread and a coffee for him." Taehyun said.

"Ok! Then let's just order breads and coffees!" Kai said and walked towards the counter.

"Hey Kai! Do you have money?" Taehyun asked. Kai nodded happily because the Archangel gave them money beforehand. 

"What is money?" Soobin asked.

"It's like the most important thing here hyung. You need money in exchange of every thing you wanted and needed." Taehyun said. Not sure about his answer.

"But, you must give anyone what they needed without asking for exchange!" Soobin said.

"It works different here hyung. Uhm, let's say it is a pay for someone's work!" Taehyun said happily. Contented with his answer.

"Oh m'kay! I get it now!" Soobin said.

Kai is on his way on their table when a college boy student accidentally bumped him, causing Kai to loss his balance. 

Then Soobin suddenly whispered, but enough for Taehyun to hear. _"My mission."_


	3. [03]

  
Soobin didn't waste any time. He stood up to help Kai after losing his balance then stared at the college boy.

 _'He has a yellow hair, a lot of piercings in his ear, and a blank face. He's handsome! But too bad, he looks angelic but a demon inside'_. Soobin silently thought. 

"You're not going to say sorry are you?" Soobin said.

"Why would I? It's an accident." The yellow-haired boy fired back. Still in his blank face.

Soobin's brows furrowed then ready to say something but Kai cut him off.

"It's ok hyung! It doesn't hurt that much." 

"I'll let this slide this time. But I'll never forget you, yellow-haired boy" Soobin said then guided Kai back to their seats. 

When they got back to their seats, Taehyun just stared widely at Soobin, then lean closer.

"Hyung! He's your mission?"

Soobin sighed. "Yes Taehyunnie. I don't know what happened but my mind keeps telling me that he's my mission after I saw him." 

"I agree! I sensed some black aura around that boy" Kai said then pouted.

"I'm surprised that you'll encounter him this early! I thought you'll freak out after meeting your mission." Taehyun said. 

"I don't have time to freak out. He bumped our Huening." Soobin said then ruffled Kai's hair.

They just stopped talking when the waiter finally brought their orders.

"This smells so good!" 

"That's a bread hyung. I know you'll like it!" Taehyun proudly said.

"I wanna bring this to heaven!" Soobin loudly said.

"Hyung, we don't feel hunger when we're in heaven. But yeah, i agree" Kai said while munching his bread.

" I want to thank whomever invented this." Soobin's still eating his delicious bread.

They just stopped talking when a familiar black aura walked passed by behind them. Soobin became serious again.

Soobin slightly smirked. _'It's the yellow-haired boy'._

His gaze followed the boy until he exited the café.

"He sure has a strong aura huh?" Taehyun said raising one of his eyebrows. 

"I'm just really here to send Soobin hyung a goodluck" Kai said then gulped. 

"No need to be scared around him! I'm here! It's my mission! I'll get rid of that demon inside him." Soobin said with determination. 

After eating, they went back to their hotel room. Surprised to see a three rectangular black thing at the top of their beds.

"Yes! Archangel already gave us a phone!" Kai excitedly said.

"Phone? What's that?" Soobin said then took his phone 

"It's a device used by humans. It's their way to communicate with each other. You can also take pictures, listen to musics and many more!" Taehyun explained. Then they teach Soobin how to use a phone. 

Soobin already mastered how to use a phone. But to his surprise, his gallery are full of pictures of the yellow-haired boy. 

"Why are there pictures of my mission here in my phone?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"That's the way of Archangel to tell you who is your mission. But you met him earlier than we thought". Taehyun answered. 

"He looks so handsome and angelic in these pictures. But so intimidating in personal." Kai said as he scroll through Soobin's gallery.

Soobin nodded in agreement. 

"So, where do we start?" Soobin asked.

"What do you mean?" Taehyun asked back.

"To start my mission. Where should I start?" 

Kai smirked. "We're going to enroll at the University. Same as your mission. Be ready"

"Oh! Is that what you called school?" Soobin's eyes are now sparkling. 

"Yes. But we need to enroll the same department as your mission. Sadly, you can't choose freely on what department you want." Taehyun broke Soobin's excitement. 

"I want music! I really love music!" Soobin said.

"Start praying that your mission is studying in music department. " Kai suggested. Soobin did it immediately. 

"Please be music. Please be music." Soobin murmurs. 

He keeps on telling that. 

"Why don't we go to mall? Buy our stuffs?" Kai said.

"Are you not feeling tired?" Taehyun asked.

"No! Let's buy our stuffs for school then eat lunch" 

"Sounds good!" Soobin said. He's done praying.

"Alright! Then let's enroll after?" Taehyun asked.

"Yes. We can do that if we have more time." Soobin said. Getting ready. He took only his phone then followed the younger angels to walk outside.

"I didn't know that the mall you're talking about is this big!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Now let's go to bookstore first. Let's buy our needed stuffs so we can go around more." Taehyun decided.

This time, it's now Taehyun's turn to sparkle his eyes.

Books everywhere!!

"Hyung~ the smell of books! I love it!" Taehyun squealed. 

_'Is this really Taehyun? Wow'_. Soobin thought.

"Mm! I agree with you Taehyunnie!" Soobin said as they walk through school supplies section.

They took pens, notebooks, pencils, erasers and any other things that they can think of that they needed.

They already paid their things and decided where to go next.

"Why don't we go to theaters?" Taehyun suggested.

"Yes! I agree! We should watch some movies!" Kai seconded.

Soobin just nodded and followed them to theaters. 

"What movie should we watch? Soobin hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"I want to watch this!" Soobin pointed out a mystery movie.

"Oh~ i didn't know that Soobin hyung liked mysteries" Kai said.

"Shut it Kai." Soobin said while playfully hitting Kai.

"We should buy a popcorn!" Then Kai run towards the stall where popcorns are sold.

"We'll go buy tickets while waiting for Kai" Taehyun informed Soobin.

After buying popcorns and tickets, they entered the theater. 

"Wow! You didn't inform me that theaters are huge and cold!" 

"Don't worry Soobin hyung! You're wearing a jacket so it's fine!" Kai said while finding their seats.

When Kai finally found their seats, they seated immediately because the movie is about to start.

While watching the movie, Kai almost fell asleep then Taehyun will smacked him to keep him awake. Soobin is watching seriously but still didn't understand a thing. 

When the movie is finished, Soobin suddenly pouted then rant. "Why is that?? I watched the whole movie but I still can't understand even a thing!"

Taehyun chuckled. "Hyung, seriously?? The hints were revealed throughout the movie! You just need to connect all the dots and you'll understand the plot!"

"Not everyone is smart as you Taehyunnie" Kai groaned.

"It's because you keep on sleeping!" Taehyun fired back. Kai was supposedly defend himself when Soobin pointed out something.

"What is that? It looks fun in there." 

"Oh! You want to go there hyung? It's an arcade! They have various games inside!" Kai said excitedly. Thinking how many plushies should he get from claw machines. 

Soobin didn't said any word but dragged the other two younger angels inside.

"Wow!" Soobin said.

"C'mon! Let's buy some tokens!" Taehyun said then took out some money.

The other two angels looked around while they wait to Taehyun to finish buying tokens.

"Tada! I bought a card instead for unlimited playing!" Taehyun said happily.

Soobin is surprisingly good at games. But he suck at basketball.

"Hyung! Taehyunnie and I are better than you at playing basketball!" Kai said laughing.

"It's because it's my first time!" Soobin said then played again.

Like earlier, he didn't win against Kai or even Taehyun.

"How about we go to photobooth?" Taehyun suggested and they agreed.

They took a lot of photos and laughed if someone really looked so horrible.

"Why does Taehyun is still handsome?? We agreed to do an ugly pose right?" Kai said with brows furrowed. 

"Don't worry Kai, you're still cute tho" Soobin said to light Kai's mood.

"But I'm handsome and cute at the same time." Taehyun said innocently. 

"Just win a plushie there at the claw machine Taehyunnie! I would really love it!" Kai said with sparkling eyes.

"Right right." Taehyun said in defeat then walked towards the claw machine. But suddenly stopped walking which confuses the other angels.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Soobin asked which Kai just nodded because he was about to ask the same thing. 

They got no answer from Taehyun but just followed his gaze. Soobin suddenly freezes but calmed himself immediately.

Kai also followed Taehyun's gaze and there, he understood why the two angels suddenly stopped. "Ah, It's your mission hyung, but with Taehyunnie's previous mission."


	4. [04]

Soobin looked again at the two boys in front of them. _'So he got a demon friend huh?'_

The two college boys were fighting over the claw machine but stopped when they sensed the three angels.

"Oh, it's you again." The yellow-haired boy said to Soobin, smirking.

"You know him hyung?" This black-haired boy or should I say demon, is smaller. Maybe same height as Taehyun but his voice is soft yet deep.

"He's the one I'm talking about. At the café." The yellow-haired boy said making his demon friend nod.

Taehyun didn't pay attention to them. He just went directly to the claw machine right beside them. Soobin and Kai followed him. 

"Nice to meet you again _Hyunnie_." The demon said while smiling.

 _'He got the nerves to greet Taehyun? Knowing that we're angels?_ Soobin thought. It's a shame that he look so innocent and soft but a demon.

Taehyun wants to ignore the demon but he doesn't want to be rude. "Hey, Beomgyu." 

This time, Kai thought of something _. 'Taehyunnie is so scary! He got this stern and fierce face! He's not even smiling! He's even scarier than this demon.'_

That Beomgyu demon just laughed. "What's with the serious face Hyunnie? Oh! Are you going to play that claw machine? But, you're not good at this right?" 

Taehyun remained calm even after hearing Beomgyu's statement. But inside, he's feeling so upset and not in the mood. _'I'm so frustrated! But it is more frustrating that he's just stating facts but for me it sounded like an insult!'_

Taehyun faked cough then said "Right."

"I'm going to get it for you th--" Beomgyu's words were cut because of Kai.

"N-no!! It's fine! You don't need to! Taehyunnie is just playing because I told him to!" Kai panicked because he didn't want to receive a precious plushie from a demon.

"Fine then" Beomgyu just shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Hey" The yellow-haired boy called Soobin.

"What do you need? Yellow-haired boy?"

The yellow-haired boy's brows furrowed. "Don't call me that. I have a name"

"I don't need your name." Soobin kept on being stubborn. Even though he badly needs the boy's name. He's his mission afterall.

"I don't care. Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun" 

_'So Yeonjun huh? But why do we have the same surname??'_ Soobin didn't liked the idea of him having the same surname of this boy.

"Ok" Soobin just replied like that. Then pulled the younger angels towards the exit. But stopped when Yeonjun called him.

"You didn't give me your name!" Yeonjun shouted. Soobin replied with a sly smirk. 

"It's your choice to give your name. But I personally chose not to give mine." With that, Soobin successfully dragged the other two angels outside the arcade then went to some Restaurant to eat.

"You need to explain things to me Taehyun" Soobin said. Taehyun suddenly felt nervous _. 'Hyung doesn't called me Taehyunnie.'_

Taehyun pouted but nodded cutely. "Ok hyung"

They found a korean restaurant then they decided that they should eat there.

"Kai? Please order for us. Any food will do. I'll just ask Taehyunnie some questions" Soobin said with his smiling face, revealing his dimples. Kai obediently follow his hyung's order.

Soobin fake coughed then look at Taehyun. "So? Mind telling me the story?" 

Taehyun looked up at Soobin then sigh in defeat.

"Ok. Uh, so how do I start? Hmmm. Ok! So Choi Beomgyu. His name is Choi Beomgyu. He's my very first mission. Like you, I also need to tame and get rid of demon out of him. But I failed." Taehyun said, keeping a sad face.

"You failed? How? Why?" Soobin asked worriedly. 

"I-i fell for him. I let the human emotions to eat up my system. I know it's against the rules, but, i can't help myself."

Taehyun had his first mission. And his mission was Choi Beomgyu. They were young back then. Beomgyu was still in Highschool and a 16 year-old boy. He met Beomgyu in a party. That time, he admitted to himself that Beomgyu is breathtaking handsome but still keeping in mind about his mission. His mission went smoothly until Beomgyu got drunk and confessed to Taehyun. Taehyun was afraid because he felt the same. He got his taint when Beomgyu kissed him, then he responded. Beomgyu noticed it and that's when Taehyun told him about his mission. 

The anger filled up Beomgyu's system thinking that Taehyun was lying about his feelings when he's not. The demon inside him was triggered because of the anger, and that's when Taehyun kissed him again to calm him down. Getting his second taint. He can't take seeing Beomgyu getting hurt and slowly turning into a demon in front of him. But in the end, he failed his mission and the love he has for Beomgyu. 

"Didn't you wonder why you're the only pure angel left?" Taehyun asked. Soobin shook his head.

"It's because I've been tainted. I made a mistake. I've been tainted two times with the same mistake. I'm a failur--"

"That's not true Taehyunnie. You'll never be a failure! Don't degrade yourself!" Soobin said caressing Taehyun's hand. 

"But honestly Taehyun, I'm now afraid." This time, it's Soobin's turn to show a sad smile.

"After hearing your story, I'm afraid that I'll fall and will fail to save Yeonjun. Is the human emotions that strong? I now clearly understand why it is dangerous."

Kai already finished ordering and now, he turned to Soobin to speak.

"Don't be hyung. Don't be afraid to fall. We know it's dangerous and against the rules, but I'm sure, it's one of the painful yet happiest experience." Kai said with assurance. 

"Why? Did you also fell in love? That's why you're not pure anymore?" Soobin asked. 

"Love is such a sweet word but a painful experience, but no hyung! I got tainted since I lied. I lied just to protect my mission but I think, What I made is worthy, since my mission was a success." Kai said, smiling while remembering his mission back then.

"But, he doesn't remember me anymore! Since I've done my mission. He has now a happy life. It's written at the rules afterall." 

Soobin is now wondering. Will he able to save Yeonjun? What is better? Yeonjun will become a demon but remembers everything? Or, He'll be saved but his memories doesn't include him anymore?

Soobin just stopped thinking his thoughts when the food they ordered already came.

"I ordered tteobeokki to each one of us and a kimchi fried rice with spam. I hope you don't mind." Kai said.

"It's alright Kai! You have a good choice anyways" Taehyun assured him which Soobin just nodded 'cause he's already eating.

The comfortable silence reigns between them. It is a calming time for them. But not with Soobin.

While eating, Soobin is thinking on what he should do to save Yeonjun. Especially when he have a demon friend. Soobin is sure that Beomgyu can mess up his mission. But he hopes that he don't.

After they finished eating, they went home after to rest. This is the first time Soobin felt so tired and it felt so new. He already missed his wings. 

When they got home, Soobin went to the veranda and looked up on the sky. _'It looks different down here.'_

"Archangel, after hearing Taehyun and Kai's story, I am now confused. I thought having a mission is fun but, what if I fail? What if i fall? I don't know where to start. Please help me Archangel."

Soobin didn't realize the tears that came out from his eyes.

"Why there is a water in my eyes?" Sadness. Soobin realized that he felt so sad that he cried.

After crying, a golden scroll appeared in front of him. He took it and read it carefully. 

"Thank you Archangel!" Soobin said, smiling.

+×+

"How did you know that small guy with a big eyes?" 

"It's just an old friend hyung" Beomgyu said to Yeonjun while they're walking to their dorm.

"But it seems that he doesn't want to see you." Yeonjun said.

"Let's just stop talking about him will us?" Beomgyu was now frustrated. "How about that tall guy?"

"I told you, i met him at the café! And it's so frustrating!" Yeonjun shouted. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I dated many girls and when they came to me to rant and blame me for their broken hearts, I get irritated. But, when that tall guy got mad at me, It's turning me on. Am I gay?" 

Beomgyu can't help but to laugh. "Don't worry hyung. I won't judge you. 'Cause I feel the same pft" then Beomgyu laughed again.

Yeonjun just shook his head and didn't notice that they're already in front of their dorm building.

"How about, date some other boys?" Beomgyu suggested. And he seems serious about it.

If Yeonjun was drinking, he would probably spit it out directly in Beomgyu's face.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to do it! I'll just date girls!" Yeonjun shouted. He likes shouting huh?

"Even if it's the tall guy?" Beomgyu said in teasing tone.

"I'll think about it." Yeonjun's reply made Beomgyu laugh.

"Then try to date some girls! Maybe you are just confused." 

"Ok! There are many girls who sent me a date anyways." Yeonjun proudly said.

—

Today is Saturday and Yeonjun is getting ready for his date. He just wore a simple white oversized shirt which he tucked inside of his jeans. He just brought his wallet, and his phone.

"Goodluck to your date hyung." Beomgyu cheered him up.

"Shut up Beom" the last reply he said before he went out to wait his date on the café.

"Where is this girl? I hate waiting!" Yeonjun impatiently said then right on the moment, a pretty girl entered the cafe, with her pastel pink dress.

The girl shyly smiled at Yeonjun, which Yeonjun returned with a slight smile.

"What do you want? My treat!" Yeonjun said while getting his wallet.

"Anything will do Yeonjun-ssi!" The girl said shyly.

Yeonjun nodded then excuse himself to order. _'She's the one who invited me then she's feeling shy? Tsk.'_

It is Yeonjun's turn to order when someone pushed him from behind.

"Aww–" He looked who's behind him and ready to fight whoever that is when he realized...

It's the tall guy!

Soobin's eyes widen when he realized that it's Yeonjun. He panicked and didn't know what to do and the first thing he did was to run.

"Hey wait!" Yeonjun called but Soobin already exited the café. Then he felt that he lightly step on something. He smirked.

+×+

Soobin pants quickly because of the running he made. "If I had my wings, i could get out of there faster!" Soobin groaned remembering the encounter earlier.

"Hyung? Where did you go?" Kai asked when he sees Soobin catching his breath.

"I went to the café because i want to eat bread! Atleast before we go to the University for enrollment!"

"But can you tell us where is your phone hyung?" Taehyun said while raising his brow and tapping his foot .

Soobin quickly reached out for his pocket and confused when he felt nothing. Then he remembered that he's holding his phone then panicked when he bumped Yeonjun. He probably dropped it.

"I drop it." Soobin said in small voice. 

"Uhuh? Then someone called me using your phone, introducing himself as Yeonjun and telling that he got your phone." Taehyun said.

Soobin's eyes widen when his mission's name was mentioned. An idea came to his mind.

"We could just bu--" 

"I know what you're thinking hyung. No. We won't buy a phone again. We mustn't abuse the money that Archangel gave us. Especially if it's expensive." Taehyun said while keeping his seriousness. Kai is just watching them.

"Kai! Can you get it for me?" Soobin pleaded Kai with puppy eyes. But Kai just laughed. 

"You're so cute hyung! But no." Then Kai stopped laughing. Copying Taehyun's serious face.

Soobin sighed then looked at Taehyun. 

"He's your mission hyung. You must get it. And, it must be the first step for you to get closer to him!" Taehyun smiled. 

Soobin pouted but he nod after. "Ok. Where should I meet him?"

"Come to the café again. He said he's there. Let's just meet outside of the hotel so we can go to the University. Ok?" Then Taehyun lightly pushed Soobin outside of the door. Soobin sigh.

+×+

"Yeonjun-ssi, why are you telling me to go so suddenly?" The girl said. As if she's going to cry any moment. 

"Something came up. I'll let you to drink that coffee. Just go. Ok?" Yeonjun said boredly.

"Fine! I don't want to see you again! I hate you!" Then the girl cried and stormed out of the café.

"Who said that i want to see you again?" Yeonjun said when he ordered again a chocolate drink.

Yeonjun was waiting for Soobin to come to get his phone. But surprisingly, he's not getting impatient to wait. This is new.

While sipping on to his coffee, he spotted a tall guy wearing a sweater and pants. Walking towards him. Then he sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being careless. I want to get my phone now" Soobin said while looking down. Getting red because of embarrassment. 

"I'll give you your phone when you give me your name." Yeonjun said while letting out a playful smirk.

"Soobin." Soobin said in low, small voice.

"What?"

Soobin finally looked up then said, "Soobin. My name is Choi Soobin." He smiled that cause to reveal his dimples.

_'Oh god. That dimples! Am I falling for it?'_

Yeonjun fake coughed after getting distracted of the taller's dimples. 

He took out Soobin's phone then gave it to him. Soobin let out a thank you.

Yeonjun noticed that Soobin is staring at the chocolate drink.

"Can....can I drink this?" Soobin pointed at the drink.

"Yes of course! I ordered it for you." Then Yeonjun smiled.

Soobin drank the chocolate drink and he enjoyed it.

"It tastes good. Thank you Yeonjun!" 

Yeonjun was shocked. He never thought that his name would sounded so beautiful coming from Soobin's mouth.

Soobin suddenly bid him a goodbye, remembering that the younger angels are waiting for him.

"I'll walk with you instead!" Yeonjun said and Soobin just nodded. 

"Where do you live anyways?" Yeonjun asked while they're walking down the street.

"At Zion Hotel!" Soobin said happily.

"Oh! I'm living just in front of that hotel!! The dorm building across." Yeonjun said. "Is this just a coincidence?"

Soobin shook his head. "There's no such word as coincidence. It is meant to happen. " Then he looked up to the sky.

Yeonjun blushed but mentally slapped his face. ' _Where the hell did it come from?'_

"We're already here! Bye! Till we meet again Yeonjun!" Soobin said then run towards to the younger angels. Yeonjun just nodded then walked to their dorm. _'Till we meet again?'_


	5. [05]

"The heavens heard my prayer!" Soobin exclaimed after he saw that Yeonjun was studying in music department. 

"You're lucky hyung. I once had a mission and she is on Architecture! You know that i can only draw a grape with a cute face on it." Kai pouted which made Soobin and Taehyun laugh.

"I think Yeonjun hyung wants to be an artist someday." Taehyun said.

"I wonder if he has a good voice" Kai added.

"I wish that he had! So we can sing together right?" Soobin said happily. 

"I never heard Soobin hyung sing" Kai said which Taehyun agreed.

"Don't worry! I'll sing for you guys soon!" Soobin said to replace the sadness in youngers' face.

The three angels are already enrolled same University as Yeonjun and of course, Beomgyu.

Soobin can't help it but to feel excited for his first day!

+×+

Yeonjun was now on their dorm when Beomgyu called him.

"Hyung, you up for a mission?" Yeonjun smirked.

"I always am."

Beomgyu hand him an envelope which contains his mission.

_Heiress of IT Enterprises._   
_Kidnap for Ransom_   
_$1.3M_

"When?"

"Tonight. 8PM"

+×+

The three angels went home immediately to prepare their things for their first day. But Soobin can't stay in his place. He's feeling restless.

"Hyung! What's bothering you?" Taehyun asked. He's getting dizzy just by watching Soobin.

"I felt something. Like something's happening in Yeonjun. Like something bad will happen."

Kai widen his eyes. "Since when did you feel this?" 

"Ever since we're in University?" Soobin is not sure on his answer.

Taehyun can't help but to shout. "Hyung! You must rely on your instincts whenever you're on a mission! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" 

Soobin didn't understand why they're feeling upset or most likely shocked.

"Hyung, you must trust your instincts. If you feel that way, concentrate and focus. Try to think of Yeonjun hyung! Something bad is definitely going to happen." Taehyun explained.

Now that Taehyun explained, he remembered the scroll that the Archangel gave him. The Archangel didn't give him a training before so the scroll that he sent, it contains all. When I say all, as in all.

Soobin didn't waste anytime, he closed his eyes and tried to visualize Yeonjun.

It took a lot of minutes after he opened his eyes. "Help me to save Yeonjun."

+×+

"Can you hear me hyung?" Beomgyu said through the earpiece. 

Yeonjun lightly tap his earpiece to make sure it's working properly. "Yes."

Yeonjun wore a black tuxedo to easily blend in to the crowd of people at the party. He brushed up his hair to reveal his forehead to easily attract girls, especially the heiress. 

"Go to east wing, the heiress is there together with her friends." Beomgyu informed as he hacked the CCTV system of IT Enterprises. 

Yeonjun immediately went to east wing as he pretend that he's lost. He smirked lightly when he saw in his peripheral vision that the heiress is making her way towards Yeonjun.

But to his surprise, the heiress just walked passed by him. He followed the heiress with his gaze and saw a familiar tall figure. _'Why is he here??'_

Yeonjun silently cursed when the heiress went to Soobin. He's wearing a turtle neck covered with his suit. He's also wearing a specs that made every girl to look and admire him.

_'He look so handsom-- wait?! I'm here for a mission! Not to admire Soobin! Damn it!'_

He heard Beomgyu cursed through the earpiece. "What happened hyung?" 

"Did you know that Soobin is also here?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu with his serious voice.

"W-what?! Don't mind him first! Mind your mission! Don't get distracted!" Beomgyu said.

Yeonjun followed Soobin and the heiress. But he lost sight when the two went to a crowded place. 

Yeonjun let out a frustrated sigh. Then he saw Taehyun and Kai having a performance. These two is also here?!

 _'It can't be a coincidence right?'_ Yeonjun smirked.

"Just like you said Soobin, there is no such word as coincidence, _it is meant to happen._ " Yeonjun said to himself then continued finding the heiress.

+×+

"Uh, Hi Heiress! I'm really glad that you picked us to perform in your party!" Soobin said happily. Silently observing the surroundings.

"I'm the one who should say that! You're so good! Thank you for entertaining my visitors and guests." The heiress said calmly. You can sense the elegance in her voice. 

"I'm happy to hear that, but can you give me a favor? I would gladly accept if you do this favor than paying us in money." Soobin said towards the heiress. Still confused but the heiress nodded.

"Can you go and wait for a more minutes where there are no CCTVs and a more crow--" Soobin cut his words when he saw Yeonjun approaching. 

Yeonjun held the wrist of the heiress and said, " Miss, I need to talk to you, it's important" The heiress didn't know how to respond and that's when a waiter walked behind Soobin. He grabbed the wine then purposely pour it at the heiress' dress.

"Holy heavens! I'm so sorry heiress!" Soobin said while fakely trying to wipe the stain.

The heiress smiled at Soobin. " it's ok! Not a big deal!" Then she turned to Yeonjun and gave an apologetic smile. " I'm so sorry Mister but I need to change my dress"

Yeonjun was about to talk but the heiress immediately excuse herself. Soobin quickly left the scene. He signaled Taehyun and Kai by looking at them. They need to leave as fast as they can before Yeonjun can question them.

+×+

"Hyung! What was that? It's your first time to mess up a mission!" Beomgyu exclaimed after what happened. 

"I don't know ok?! Soobin and his friends are there! And I don't think that it's just a coincidence." Yeonjun said in frustration. "As if everything was planned since the beginning!"

"I don't think the boss will send you a mission again after what happened." Beomgyu finally calmed down.

"It's alright. But I need to deal with Soobin first." 

+×+

The three angel let out a heavy sigh. 

"That was so nerve-wracking! Good thing we immediately left the place." Kai said as he changed his suit into his normal clothes.

"We're so proud of you hyung! You're able to save Yeonjun hyung and the Heiress! It's like hitting a two birds with one stone!" Taehyun complimented.

"I want to thank you too for helping me! But, why would you hit a bird?" Soobin asked in confusion. 

"Ah haha nevermind that hyung." Taehyun said while letting out an awkward laugh.

"But how will I face Yeonjun tomorrow? It's our first day in University!" Soobin said with a concern on his face.

"Just answer him honestly and directly hyung. Explain why do you need to do that." Taehyun calmly said.

Soobin just nodded and still happy about what happened earlier. 

\---

It's already midnight when Soobin's phone suddenly lighted up and buzzed. Soobin took his phone and saw a newly received message.

_'I only got Taehyun and Kai as my contact. Who would message me at the middle of the night?'_

He opened the message and felt nervous when he realized who messaged him.

_:I really don't know who you are, where you came from, where do you work, and who is your boss. But I'm telling you, if you interfere with my mission again, I'll not think twice to shoot a bullet right at the middle of your forehead._

Soobin felt really nervous after reading the message, but the sadness is more visible in him. Then he let out a sad smile.

"To think that the human whom I am trying to save is the same human who'll try to kill me."


	6. [06]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since this is my first time writing a story, I've decided that I'll just make it into 10 chaps! I'll write another txt fanfic after this! (I'll make it better!) Btw, here's an update! ♡

"Hyung? Can you stop squealing? You've been here already." Taehyun can't help but to roll his eyes.

Today is their first day at the University. They are now walking at the hallways to find their room. They are just wearing casual clothes that made every girls to giggle and admire them.

Soobin found a group of girls who are looking at them, and Soobin being the adorable angel he is, he waved at them. Making the girls blushed and giggle.

"Taehyunnie, why are they blushing? And they also laugh at my wave. Did I made any mistake?" Soobin asked while still looking at the group of girls. 

Kai laughed. "Hyung, they blushed because they like you! They admire you that's why they're flattered."

"But, they just saw me??" 

Taehyun winked at the group of girls. And just like earlier, they blushed and giggled more. "See what I did there? I just winked but they blushed already. It's because they are attracted to me. Just physical attraction. More like an infatuation." Taehyun explained.

Soobin still can't understand. _Human emotions huh?_

The three angels already found their room and find a seat. They seated at the back row beside the window.

After 10 minutes, their professor already entered the room. But Soobin noticed the disappearance of Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Did something happened? ' _Well, I have this faint feelin--'_

"Good Morning Sir." Beomgyu greeted. They have a messy hair and they're breathing heavily. Obvious that they ran.

Yeonjun just smiled and walked to his seat. His smile faded when he saw Soobin. Directly just behind his seat. He glared at Soobin but Soobin just avoided his gaze by looking down.

The time passed by so quickly that they didn't notice that it's already break time.

Soobin was busy arranging his things and ready to go to the other younger angels when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest restroom. 

"Wait! Who are y-- Yeonjun?! Why did you bring me here?" Soobin asked as he tried to loosen the grip of Yeonjun's hand.

"You need to answer my questions honestly." Yeonjun said with his dangerous low voice.

As if on cue, Soobin already knew what he was talking about. He felt afraid and nervous again, remembering the message that Yeonjun sent.

He felt his eyes becoming teary and that's when Yeonjun loosen his grip. "What- Ok fine! I'm sorry, just please don't cry." Yeonjun's voice became soft.

Yeonjun was about to wipe Soobin's tears when someone pushed him. Taehyun.

"What did you do to him?!" Taehyun shouted as he help Soobin to calm himself. "When you made him cry again, I swear to heaven and hell, I'll cut your devilish horn myself."

The angels left. Leaving a confuse Yeonjun.

+×+

Yeonjun is very determined to ask Soobin and to clear things off. But after what happened earlier, he felt guilty and want to make it up to Soobin.

He didn't paid any attention through out the class and just spaced out. After the classes ended, he went directly to Taehyun. "Uh, erm-- ah--" 

"If you're just going to stutter and not say anything, get out in front of my face." Taehyun said while staring into Yeonjun's eyes.

"I....I want to say sorry for what happened earlier." Yeonjun said but Taehyun just laughed at his statement.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You must say that to Soobin hyung. Not me." Taehyun said then he called Kai to leave already. He tapped Soobin's shoulder that made Soobin confuse.

"Why are you leaving me Taehyunnie?" Soobin said but Taehyun just winked and Kai gave him a cute smile. And that's when Yeonjun took his steps towards Soobin.

Soobin flinched when Yeonjun appeared in front of him then spoke, "Ahm, you want.......bread?"

\---

Yeonjun felt relieved when Soobin is now back at his happy and light mood. Thanks to bread.

"This is delicious Yeonjun! What is this called?" Soobin said while he's eating the bread. They are here at their usual place. Where they first met. Café.

"It's cinnamon roll. I'm glad that you like it."

Soobin nodded happily until he noticed that Yeonjun is staring at him. "Why? Is there something on my face?"

Yeonjun shook his head then sigh. "I want to ask questions about you, so please answer it honestly."

"Why are you there? At the party?" Hearing that, Soobin put down his bread then smiled. "I want to save you."

Yeonjun can't help but to chuckle. "Save me? I assume that you're there to save the heiress instead of me." Soobin immediately shook his head.

"Then who are you working for?" Soobin shook his head again. "I'm doing it myself."

"Soobin, i told you, answer me honestly." Yeonjun almost pleaded.

"I am there to save you Yeonjun. To save you from doing bad. 'Cause I know, you're not a bad person. Yes. You sent me a message telling that you'll kill me if I interfere with your mission again. But it didn't stop me for saving you. Instead, it pushed me harder to save you."

Yeonjun can't understand what the taller is saying. "I'm not a bad person? Soobin? Are you hearing yourself? I am having a several dreams saying that I'm a monster. I already killed a LOT of people for the sake of money. And just like what you said, I threatened to kill you myself. Now you're telling me that I'm not a bad person?"

Yeonjun was shocked to see a smile from Soobin. Revealing his deep dimples.

"You're not a bad person. Many people are saying that you're dangerous. But then, why are you here with me? Treating me a bread to make me feel better and feeling guilty after what you did earlier? It's that what you called a bad person? A monster? I don't think so Yeonjun."

Soobin's word hit him like a truck. He felt a little butterflies in his stomach and a happiness in his heart. Finally, after living for almost 21 years, someone already believed in him.

"Then why....why are you trying to save me?" Yeonjun said with his small voice.

"Because I trust you Yeonjun. I believe in you. I believe that even you're doing a lot of mistakes, you're doing a lot of evil things, I am still believing that there are still a goodness inside you. It is just hidden. And why am i here? Because I am the one who'll help you to bring out your good will." 

"Because of that, I'll buy you more breads." Yeonjun said with a smile. A genuine one.

Soobin nodded happily. "Thank you Yeonjun!!" 

\---

The two boys are now walking down the street. A deafening silence reigns between them. Yeonjun is staring at Soobin. He can't help but to admire the beauty of the taller. _'What did I do to deserve someone like him?'_

"I think you're staring too much Yeonjun." Soobin said then let out his smile. Dimples appearing again.

Yeonjun was shock at Soobin's statement. "I'm just staring so I'll never forget your face." 

Soobin's smile suddenly turned into a sad one. He's thinking if Yeonjun will really remember him. "I don't think so Yeonjun-ssi. Many years would pass by. You already achieved your goals, you're already a famous singer, and I'm sure you already forget me when that time comes."

"Who said that I'll achieve that goals myself?" Yeonjun said while raising his brow.

"What are you talkin--"

"I'll achieve them with you." Yeonjun's statement made Soobin blush. Thanks to the darkness of the night, it is not visible enough for Yeonjun to see.

Yeonjun continued. "You made me feel better after you spit out those words. It was the first time that someone told me that. It made my heart happy. So in exchange, I'll prove myself to the world. We'll achieve our dreams together. Isn't it cool?" 

"I can't wait for that. I promise. When that time comes, I'll be there. Beside you. Always. Isn't it cool?" Soobin copied Yeonjun's last statement that made them laugh after.

After their conversation, they didn't notice that they're already at the front of the hotel and the dorm building. That's when they bid goodbyes to each other.

"Thank you for today Yeonjun!" Soobin waved cutely then entered the hotel. 

"Thank you too Soobin." Yeonjun whispered then made his way to their dorm.

+×+

After Soobin entered the hotel, he quickly wipe his tears. His conversation with Yeonjun made him sad. Because he knows, when that time comes, he probably already finished his mission. It's either Yeonjun became a demon, or Yeonjun's memories didn't include him anymore. 

"Archangel, you told me that this mission is dangerous. But I think you forgot to tell me that it is also painful."

\---

Time runs so fast that weeks passed by so quickly. But in those weeks, Beomgyu noticed some changes in Yeonjun. Their boss already calmed down and moved on after Yeonjun messed up his mission. He gave Yeonjun a few missions but to his surprise, Yeonjun would reply 'pass' instead of 'im up for it'.

"Hyung? What's happening to you?" Beomgyu can't take his hyung's changes anymore.

"What do you mean?" 

"Our boss is giving you a lot of missios already! But you are always say no to it!" 

"Ah, about that. I actually want to take my leave." Yeonjun said with seriousness. Leaving Beomgyu in confusion. 

"I want to leave his group." 

"Hyung! You know that you can't do that! Our boss will not stop hunting you if you'll leave! He'll want you dead if you'll do it!" Beomgyu said in concern.

"I kno--"

"You know but you'll still do it?! Is it because of Soobin hyung?" 

"This has nothing to do with Soobin." Yeonjun said with his low voice while glaring at Beomgyu. 

"I knew it. Soobin hyung is the reason behind all of this." Beomgyu glared back at Yeonjun.

"You think I didn't notice? That ever since that night. When you walked home with Soobin hyung. Your changes started. It seems like some angelic soul possessed you. This is not you Yeonjun hyung!" Beomgyu shouted.

Then he continued. "Don't get me wrong. I am just worried." Then he walked out of their dorm leaving Yeonjun.

+×+

"How's things with you and Yeonjun hyung?" Taehyun asked as he flipped a page of his book.

Soobin smiled. "It is going smoothly! These past few weeks, I didn't feel any danger coming from Yeonjun. Maybe my words really worked on him."

"That's good hyung! You can end your mission earlier than we expected!" Kai squealed in excitement. 

"Hmm. I think so too, Kai." Soobin nodded then flashed a smile.

"It's already night. Let's call it a day shall we?" Taehyun said as he closed his book then made steps towards his bed.

"Goodnight angels!" Soobin said then he turned off the lights.

\---

 _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ Soobin woke up from having a bad feeling about Yeonjun. _'Is Yeonjun in danger?'_

He opened his phone then looked at the time. It's already one in ante meridiem. He went to Taehyun and Kai's bed to wake them up.

"Hyung? It's midnight~ why are you waking us up so suddenly?" Kai said as he blink his eyes.

"I'm having a bad feeling towards Yeonjun. Should I come to their dorm?" Soobin asked worriedly. 

Taehyun immediately sat up to his bed then looked at Soobin. "Go there hyung! It must be something important! We'll follow you! Now, go!"

Soobin didn't waste any time and he went directly to the dorm building across their hotel. He made his way to Yeonjun's and Beomgyu's room.

He knocked multiple times but he doesn't receive any response. He are just hearing a murmurs that he's a hundred percent sure that it came from Yeonjun. 

"Yeonjun?? Can you hear me? Please open the door." He said as he tried to knock again.

He is left with no choice so he drew out his sword then sliced the door in half. Leaving the door with some hint of fire. He made his way towards Yeonjun who seems to have a nightmare. 

"Yeonjun? Please wake up! I'm here! It's Soobin!" He made his best to wake Yeonjun up and he succeeded after trying a multiple times. He's shocked with Yeonjun's sudden movement.

Yeonjun was now showering on his own sweat and breathing heavily. He looked at Soobin with wide eyes and say, "Beomgyu. I need to find Beomgyu."


	7. [07]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! And btw, i tried making a one-shot story, so here you go.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733734
> 
> You can check it out! Enjoy reading!! ♡

"Are you sure this is the place?" Soobin asked hesitantly after following Yeonjun.

After Yeonjun woke up from his nightmare about Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai barged in to Yeonjun's room. Taehyun suggested that Yeonjun must follow on what he saw on his dream. Beomgyu must be really in danger.

"This is the place I saw on my dream." Yeonjun said as he shouted Beomgyu's name. The four of them are shouting and calling Beomgyu. But unfortunately, they got no response. 

"How can we find Beomgyu? We have no source of light! It's so dark." Soobin said then Kai smiled and a ball of light appeared on his palm. Creating a bright light.

"What the hel--"

"Shut it Yeonjun hyung. We'll explain everything later. Now go find Beomgyu again." Taehyun cut Yeonjun's words. 

They persisted to find Beomgyu but after a while, they heard a loud thud coming from the north. 

"Hey! I think we should go north! Maybe Beomgyu hyung is there! Quick!" Kai shouted and ran. The other three followed Kai. They kept on running until Kai told them to stop.

"Why? Why did we stop?" Yeonjun asked. Not minding his sweat and heavy breathing. 

Yeonjun got no answer, instead, he looked ahead of him. His eyes got wide and wanted to say something but chose to shut his mouth.

The three angels walked in front of him. Their aura got stronger. "I never knew a demon can also be this handsome." Taehyun said as he drew out his sword.

In front of them was Beomgyu. He has this dark aura around him. A dark black-feathered huge wings behind his back. In front of him, was also a demon. But much stronger than Beomgyu. They are having a duel that they didn't notice the presence of the three angels and Yeonjun. 

Taehyun got tired by just watching their duel. He throw his sword directly in between Beomgyu and the other demon. The sword flew right back to him. The demons are now looking at the three angels and Yeonjun.

"Yeon..jun hyung?" Beomgyu stuttered. He is not expecting to see Yeonjun. Especially in his demon form.

"Beomgyu! What happened to you? Why do you look like that?" Yeonjun almost cried, seeing best friend.

"Hyung, I'm doing this for you. I won't let this demon kill you! So I'm gonna kill him myself."

"I don't understan--"

"He's the boss! The boss is a demon hyung! He wants you to be like him! To be like us! I don't want that to happen hyung. I'm sorry."

"Hey Beomgyu!" Taehyun called Beomgyu while waving his sword. "I think you've done enough. Why don't you let Soobin hyung to fight him instead?"

Beomgyu looked at Soobin. He's surprised to see that Soobin looked so fierce. His white bright aura surrounds him. He also had a golden sword with him. Ready to fight the demon.

Beomgyu shifted back to his human form. After fighting the _'boss'_ for almost 4 hours straight, he felt exhausted. He almost fell to the ground but good thing, Taehyun was fast enough to catch him.

"I see. You're the pure angel. Show me how strong you are. Or maybe you're also weak like the other fallen angels." The demon laughed.

"Don't belittle me demon. We're talking about my mission here." Soobin said then charged towards the demon.

The demon and Soobin continued fighting. They're both strong and doesn't want to lose. Yeonjun is still confused on what's happening. _'Angel? Demon? Mission? What exactly is happening?'_

The fight last for almost 3 hours. Soobin felt exhausted, so as the demon. Soobin was about to charge again but the demon spoke, "We're not yet done pure angel, I can't let you to save Yeonjun! This is him! Just accept it. He's a demon! I'll prove it to you!" The demon vanished and Soobin quickly ran towards the angels.

"What does that demon mean?" 

"Hyung, I think he is declaring a war. He wants Yeonjun hyung on his side. This is more dangerous than we expected." Taehyun sighed as he tried to wake Beomgyu. Who is now sleeping because of exhaustion. 

Soobin turned to Yeonjun who is now staring directly at him. 

"Yeonjun..." He doesn't have any idea where to start his explanation. Yeonjun is staring at him, waiting for his next words.

"We're an angel. I was....sent down to save you. That demon earlier? He wants you to be on his side. You have a demon inside you. He wanted you to be a demon, and I'm here to save you. I'm here to get rid of that demon inside you. Because, it can be the heaven's downfall if you'll become a demon. That's how powerful you are Yeonjun."

"So, I'm really a monster. My nightmares. I really am a monster. " Yeonjun faked laugh. Soobin is crying because he can also feel the pain of the yellow-haired boy.

"No you're not! Don't say tha-"

"Soobin enough!! Just accept it already! I'm a demon Soobin! I'm a monster! I'm a demon!"

Soobin suddenly bursted out his pain and anger. "How can I accept it?! Stop believing that you're a demon! Then why am I here?? Why do you think I am here?? I am here to trust you! I'm trusting you that you can fight the demon inside you! Because I believe that you can do that to yourself! It hurt so much that you're accepting your demon so easily! I'm trying my best to save you Yeonjun! But please, save yourself too."

"How can you still trust me Soobin? How?!"

"Because I can feel it from your heart! I can feel that you really want to change! I can feel it Yeonjun."

"Then how Beomgyu became a demon? He's so good to me! He's like my brother already!"

"Hyung..." Beomgyu woke up. Trying to touch Yeonjun but he swayed his hands away.

"Hyung, don't be afraid of me. I'm still Beomgyu! You're best friend! Your brother!" Beomgyu tried to speak happily but his tears betrayed him.

"Yes. I am a demon. But hyung, I'm still your Beomgyu! It's my fault that I became like this. I let my emotions to take control over me, and the demon inside me took advantage of it. Hyung, please don't be afraid." Beomgyu is smiling but his tears are flowing non-stop.

"So help yourself hyung. Don't become like me." Yeonjun hugged Beomgyu that made him to cry even more. He's crying on Yeonjun's shoulder while Yeonjun is tapping his back to assure him that he accepted Beomgyu.

Beomgyu turned around and look at the three angels. "Thank you for protecting Yeonjun hyung." He said in low small voice.

Taehyun wants to light up the atmosphere. "Huh? We can't hear you Beomgyu! Say it louder."

"Thank yo--"

"What? Can you guys hear Beomgyu?" Taehyun continued to tease Beomgyu.

Beomgyu inhaled then shout.

"I SAID THANK YOU FOR PROTECTING YEONJUN HYUNG! CAN YOU HEAR IT NOW TAEHYUN!?" 

Taehyun laughed loudly because Beomgyu really shouted. Beomgyu was now blushing and he almost look like a tomato that made the other four to laughed more.

_'I wish I can be with them forever. It feels nice. We forgot about the war for a moment.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near!! Thanks for reading! Love lots!! ♡


	8. [08]

_'I'll back you up Soobin. Goodluck!'_

Soobin smiled at the Archangel's letter. He sent a request to send some angels down to the upcoming war. It's been 3 days but the demons seem to calm down for a moment. They're not making a move. They remained quite for the past 3 days. It sounds good right? But it's not. It means that they are really serious about getting Yeonjun on their side and preparing for the upcoming war.

The three angels are now in the training grounds. They just took a break. If the demons are preparing, well, angels will not lose to them.

"Hyung! Come back here! We'll need to train you more!" Taehyun shouted. Soobin smiled then walked towards the boxing ring. Taehyun will teach him to fight in hand-to-hand combat. He feels better fighting in hands than holding a sword, while Kai will be Soobin's trainor when it comes to sword fighting.

"Taehyun, please go easy on me. I don't want to come to the battlefield with a black eye." Soobin jokingly said as Taehyun gave him a bored look.

"Hyung, you know that you're a pure angel right? You're stronger than me in any way! Just trust yourself on this ok?" Taehyun said as he put his boxing gloves, so as Soobin.

They started the training. Kai is just watching them move their hands and body. Soobin is way taller than Taehyun so he got the advantage, but it's not a problem for Taehyun since his moves are way faster and smoother than Soobin.

Soobin is fighting Taehyun but he's also observing his moves silently. He noticed that since Taehyun is smaller than him, he got the speed to dodge his attacks. He got used to Taehyun's movement so when he was about to attack, he's surprised that Taehyun changed his moves than earlier. 

Taehyun smirked. "I'm impressed! But hyung, you must done your moves swiftly and smoothly. You got the advantage since you're taller and much stronger. But sometimes, you also need to use your senses and your brain. Don't waste it, ok?" Taehyun said after they finished their training.

Soobin nodded. Taking down notes in his brain. "It's so tiring! But....I don't want to lose." 

Kai went closer to Soobin. "Hyung! If you don't want to lose, mind having a sword fight with me?" Soobin chuckled at the younger. "My pleasure Kai!"

Taehyun is now resting and busy wiping the sweats in his body. He'll be watching the training of Soobin in sword fighting. "Defeat Kai, hyung!" 

Soobin laughed but Kai shot a glare to Taehyun. "I'll chop your head off after I finished this training!" Taehyun laughed.

"I'll break your sword before you can do that." Kai just pouted then stucked his tongue out that made the olders to laugh.

"Ok! Enough with that. Train me now Kai." Soobin said as he swayed his sword at his side.

Kai's face turned serious and his eyes turned cold as an ice when he looked at Soobin. Taehyun smirked. "Kai is being serious now. Goodluck hyung."

Soobin gulped looking at Kai. It's like he's not looking at Kai anymore. He looks like a different person. "I'll not go easy on you hyung." The coldness on Kai's voice can send a shiver on anyone's spine.

Soobin just nodded and focused himself more. He knew that he'll have a hard time fighting Kai since they almost got the same height and Kai had an excellent skills in sword fighting.

Soobin took a deep breath. Kai attacked him first. Kai is attacking him nonstop but he can't attack back since he's busy blocking Kai's sword so it'll not hit him. Kai is moving forward, closer to Soobin. Soobin can't help it but to move backwards. He knew that if he continue to step backwards, it is possible that Kai can corner him.

Soobin is busy thinking about how to attack Kai that he didn't notice that Kai swayed his sword on his arm. Soobin has now a 5-inches cut on his arm, bleeding. After seeing that, Taehyun just remained on his seat. Not minding Soobin's cut.

Kai just stared blankly at Soobin. "Focus hyung. I might cut your neck if you keep on thinking about other things." He turned his back after saying those words.

Soobin looked at his wound. It didn't stop bleeding. Then he remembered Taehyun's words. _"Hyung, you know that you're a pure angel right? You're stronger than me in any way! Just trust yourself on this ok?"_

Soobin closed his eyes then took a deep breath. _'Focus Soobin. Focus!'_

He opened his eyes. He saw Kai staring at him with his cold eyes. He stared back at him without any hint of being afraid.

Soobin swayed his sword and took the first attack. He went closer to Kai. The sound of their clanging swords can be heard. Soobin can now attack Kai unlike earlier. Soobin kept on attacking while Kai is trying to dodge his attacks. Soobin kept attacking until their swords met, pushing their swords towards each other. _'I can't lose now!'_

Soobin can't push his sword any further so, he spun himself and turned to Kai once again. But this time, the tip of his sword is pointing to Kai's neck and Kai's sword is in Kai's nape. Soobin smirked. He cornered Kai.

Kai is shocked at the older's movement. "How...why....how did you get my sword?!"

Instead of getting the answer from Soobin, Taehyun answered. "The moment Soobin hyung spun himself, he took your sword in such a swift movement. So when he turned to you once again, your sword is already in his left hand while his own sword is in his right hand."

Kai laughed awkwardly. "Hyung? Can you...release me now? Haha hyung! Haha"

Soobin released Kai and gave him back his sword. Kai took it and he tapped Soobin's shoulder. "I'm amazed hyung! You're doing better! I know you can do best."

Soobin smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Kai! But I'm seriously scared the way you look at me! I thought for a moment that you're not Kai!" Kai laughed at the older's remark.

"Sorry hyungie~ I just want to intimidate my enemies whenever I'll fought with them. I don't want them to see my weakness."

Soobin smiled at Kai's cuteness. He ruffled Kai's hair.

Taehyun smirked. "Taehyun? Why you're smirking so sudden?" Kai asked.

"I just thought of something."

The two angels waited for Taehyun's next words. So Taehyun continued. 

"We already trained for 3 straight days. We won't lose. Let's defeat every demon we will see in that war. You guys ready?"

Kai gave a sly smirk. "Of course. We're angels!"

Soobin smiled. The smile that can hide his nervousness. He is feeling really nervous. Not for himself, but for Yeonjun.

_'Yeonjun, please be safe. I'll do everything to save you. Even if it will cost my life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leave a kudos or a comment for me to know your thoughts! It will be much appreciated!! Thanks for reading!! ♡


	9. [09]

"Yeonjun, please! You can't go there!"

"Soobin! I can't let you fight demons for me while I'm just sitting here and waiting for you!"

"Yeonjun—"

"Soobin! C'mon! You said it yourself! If you're going to save me, I must save myself too!"

Soobin sighed in defeat. Today is the day. The Archangel gave a scroll earlier in the morning, saying that demons will start the war tonight. The Archangel already sent angels who will serve as backups for Soobin. Yeonjun wanted to come along but Soobin can't guarantee his safety so he refused. But Yeonjun is a stubborn one.

"Do you know how to use swords? Hand-to-hand combat?"

Yeonjun smirked at the taller's remark. "Are you belittling me? I may not know how to use a sword, but my knuckles can send anyone directly at the hospital."

Sobbin shook his head while massaging the bridge of his nose. Yeonjun really wants to come. He can't be stop now.

Soobin tapped Yeonjun's shoulder. "Fine! I'll allow you. In one condition."

Yeonjun groaned in frustration. His forehead creased then looked at Soobin. "What is it?"

"Stay by my side." 

Yeonjun almost choked after hearing Soobin's statement. He blushed but mentally slapped himself.

"W....what?" The yellow-haired boy wants to punch himself for stuttering.

Soobin looked directly at Yeonjun's eyes. "Don't go anywhere. Just stay beside me. I can't guarantee your safety there."

"I told you, I can fight—"

"They're not just a bunch of stupid people Yeonjun. They are a bunch of demons. It's different."

Yeonjun nodded since he understood what Soobin was trying to say. "Aight! I'll stay just beside you!" Yeonjun winked.

Soobin shook his head while smiling lightly. He's now putting some liquid onto his sword. The liquid that he's using is an angel's blood. It can poison any demons. It can kill demons in a faster and easier way. But it may not work on some high-ranking demons.

"Hyung! Are you ready?" Kai suddenly asked coming from nowhere. 

"Yes! I'll take Yeonjun with me." Soobin said as he put his sword on his side.

Taehyun butted in to their conversation. "Yeonjun hyung will come? But, Beomgyu isn't coming."

That statement made Yeonjun to look at Taehyun. "Really? Why? I thought....he was going to protect me too?" Sadness is visible in his voice.

Taehyun just shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to protect you but, doesn't want to betray his own kind? He's still a demon afterall."

Kai gasped. "Holy heavens! What if we saw Beomgyu hyung on the enemy's side?" Soobin glared at Kai.

"Stop it Kai! You're not helping. Besides, it's Beomgyu's decision. If ever." Soobin coldly said then walked out of the room. The other three silhouettes just followed him quietly.

The battle will start any time soon. The war will start exactly at nine post meridiem. Thirty minutes left, but there are already a huge bat-like winged figures up at the night sky. There's no stars, the moon is covered with dark clouds, those demons was the only figures that can be seen. It's a tenebrous night with no moon.

Soobin, Yeonjun and the other two angels are now walking towards to the battlefield. The Archangel already gave them the permission to use their wings, but to save the energy, they chose to walk instead, and for the sake of Yeonjun.

Behind them is a klatch of angels that was sent down by the Archangel. These angels were trained and ready to send themselves into the war.

Yeonjun felt guilty. He knew that this war can end some angels' lives. The war started because of him. Angels are willing to fight for him, even though he's a demon. The yellow-haired boy was grateful, but feeling guilty and sorry.

"Stop thinking over nonsense things. The war will start in ten minutes."

Yeonjun was brought back to the reality when he heard the voice of his angel. "Sorry—"

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Soobin said, not looking at Yeonjun.

"Because of me, a war will about to happen." Yeonjun said with his head low.

Soobin finally turned his head towards Yeonjun. Shoting his coldest stare. "Are you the one who declared the war? No, right? So stop thinking that way." Soobin smiled to assure Yeonjun.

Yeonjun just smiled lightly. He was about to speak when they heard a flock of wings, coming to their way.

"Yeonjun, stay beside me. They are here." Soobin said as he took his sword and hold Yeonjun's wrist with his other hand to pull Yeonjun beside him.

Yeonjun smiled at the taller's action. But he doesn't have any time now to be flattered. Demons are already here.

Taehyun flew upwards to fight demons in mid-air. Some angels followed Taehyun to help. They can lessen the demons who's coming by fighting them beforehand in air. Taehyun is using some of his powers to kill the demonic creatures. The other angels are using bow and arrow, and swords. Both of their blades had the angel's blood. 

On the other hand, Kai is fighting below Taehyun. Since Taehyun and his group are decreasing the demons beforehand, the demons who's now landed at the flat surface are lesser. But it doesn't mean that demons are already less in number. More demons are coming. 

"I think it's a good thing that they sent a low-ranking demons. Easier to kill." Kai said and swung his sword towards the demon's head that it flew off. "Gross."

"Uh-huh. But I think this is also their plan. They are just using these low-ranking stupid demons to waste our energy and exhaust us. Their boss is not yet coming." Taehyun said while he's fighting in mid-air.

Soobin silently agreed to Taehyun. Yeonjun and him are also fighting in grounds. He's just using his sword to kill the demons. Soobin is not using his powers yet. He's reserving it to the demonic boss. But unfortunately, the boss is not in the battlefield yet.

"Maybe that boss of them is preparing for his grand entrance. Don't you think?" Yeonjun said while fighting demons. He's just right beside Soobin who's also killing those bat-winged creatures.

"I think so. He's preparing to get you. So don't go far from me." Soobin seriously said.

While clashing with demons, Yeonjun can't stop to think about Beomgyu. He had so many what-ifs in his mind.

_'What if Beomgyu was taken by that demon boss? What if Beomgyu turned himself to the demon boss? What if they use Beomgyu against me? What if—'_

Yeonjun just stopped thinking to his thoughts when he heard a clang of sword.

"Yeonjun! What are you thinking? We're in the middle of the battle. Please, don't get yourself in any trouble!" Soobin said while killing demons. Then he realized that he was about to be killed by a random demonic creature. Thanks to Soobin who killed the demon beforehand.

Yeonjun erased his thoughts then focused himself on what's happening. 

"I think they're not decreasing! My knuckles are now numb!" Taehyun shouted while still fighting the demons before him.

Soobin looked at Taehyun's direction. He saw Taehyun was about to fall but he quickly used his wings to went to the younger's direction. 

"Hyung! Thanks for catching me! But I can't use my wings now!" Taehyun whined.

"We'll switch places. I'll go up there instead ok? Look after Yeonjun."

Soobin said then flew upwards. He is using his sword to kill the demons. But he's surprised that the demons suddenly vanished. Then a black smoke suddenly filled the area.

"Yeonjun! Where are you?! Please scream when you hear me! Choi Yeonjun!" Soobin shouted despite of the black smoke. He quickly landed on to the ground and tried to find Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun!! Where—"

"You can't take him anymore. He's already mine."

A low voice was heard by Soobin. He quickly turned around to see who's behind him.

"You! Where did you take Yeonjun?!" Soobin said as he pointed his sword towards the demon boss' neck.

The demon before him just laughed devilishly. Soobin immediately scanned the area. He saw demons again but this time, it's already a high-ranking demons. He can see Taehyun and Kai fighting them, using their powers. He can also see some angels backing them up.

"You can't see Yeonjun there." The demon smirked, that made Soobin to deepen his sword to its neck. He gritted his teeth.

"Tell me, where's Yeonjun?" Soobin asked in a dangerous low voice while shoting a cold glare to the demon.

"You think I'm stupid?" The demon let out a sly smirk.

Soobin released a fake gasp. "Why? Am I wrong? I thought you already knew that you're stupid. Tsk"

The demon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't waste any seconds, he summon his sword and quickly attacked Soobin. The angel strengthens his defense and not letting the demon to rule their fight.

Soobin swung his sword to cut off the neck of the demon, but before he can do that, the demon stopped his attack by blocking his sword. Soobin tried to attack again but unfortunately, the demon is too strong to handle.

Soobin took a step backwards, breathing heavily. Soobin closed his eyes, concentrating. He took deep breaths, holding his sword tight. The demon was shocked to see Soobin glowing. Literally. Little did the demon know that Soobin was tranferring his powers towards the sword. Soobin is thinking that the sword is part of his soul, fighting with him.

Soobin finally opened his eyes. He felt stronger than before. _'Perks of being pure.'_

The demon attacked first. Soobin's movement is now faster and smoother. He can dodge the demon's attack easily. Soobin swung his sword and attacked the demon. His attack cause a big cut to the demon's stomack, up to his chest. The demon groaned in pain.

Soobin took advantage of the demon's situation. He was about to charge when he heard a cry. He froze in his place. The cry was getting louder. Soobin can't help but to look around his surroundings. Trying to find him. Because he knew, it is Yeonjun. It was a **_demon's cry._**

The cry was filled with sadness, pain, and anger. Soobin lost his focus. He's getting weak just by hearing Yeonjun's cry.

"Y..Yeonjun?! Where are you?? Yeonjun!!" Soobin was breathing heavily. He need to save Yeonjun. He knew that Yeonjun needs him.

The demon boss is trying to tolerate the pain. After being attacked by the angel, he took this chance to stab Soobin from behind. Soobin didn't felt the demon's movement. He's busy finding Yeonjun by shouting and calling his name.

Soobin turned around towards the demon's direction. He saw the sword before his eyes, he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but felt nothing.

Soobin opened his eyes. Seeing a familiar silhouette. With his dark black-feathered huge wings, he blocked the demon boss' sword.

"B..Beomgyu!" Soobin shouted in relief. Beomgyu lightly turned his head towards Soobin.

"Sorry I'm late. Go get Yeonjun hyung. I'll handle this stupid demon fucker." Beomgyu said in his baritone voice. Soobin mouthed a 'thank you.'

"It's not for you, angels. I'm doing this for Yeonjun hyung. Don't thank me." Beomgyu said then summon his sword. Soobin smiled and took his leave to find Yeonjun.

Soobin kept wandering around the battlefield. He doesn't have any idea where to find Yeonjun. He's just following where the cry he heard came from.

"Yeonjun?! Can you hear me?? Where are you?" Soobin shouted, still wandering and looking around. He carelessly cutting a demon's head when those demonic creatures are getting in his way.

The cry gets louder. But while getting closer, he can feel the pain and anger more. He fasten his steps and he can see a familiar silhouette, fighting other demons. The demon's cry was getting louder. Soobin realized that the cry was coming from the familiar silhouette before him. Soobin just stopped walking when he finally clearly saw who's the silhouette.

Soobin is now looking at the yellow-haired boy who has now a cut on his nose and a bleeding knuckle. 

"I hope this made you clear now Soobin. You can't tame me anymore. If I'm a demon, then so be it."

Soobin felt a pain in his chest. Yeonjun is slowly turning into a demon in front of his face. He's hurting, knowing that his Yeonjun, his mission, is in pain.

Soobin immediately went to Yeonjun. "Yeonjun, please. Save yourself! Don't let the demon control your body! C'mon Yeonjun! I'm here! I'm going to help you!" Soobin tried to be stronger but his tears pooled his eyes.

"Soobin, can't you see?! My back is aching so bad! Why? Because my wings are slowly growing and argh—!"

Yeonjun cried in pain when he felt his head aching. A horn is slowly growing too. Soobin wants to save Yeonjun. Heaven knows how Soobin wants to save Yeonjun and take his pain away.

"Yeonjun! Look at my eyes. I'm still going to save you! I—"

Soobin cut his own words when he saw Yeonjun's eyes. It is full of pain and sadness. Yeonjun may look different but his eyes remained the same.

"Soobin, stop now. Just...just accept it! I'm a demo—"

Yeonjun didn't finish his words when Soobin closed the gap between their lips. His focus was diverted to Soobin, kissing him. He can't feel the pain anymore. The kiss was soft and full of love. It was passionate.

Soobin parted away then look at Yeonjun. He is trying to hide the pain he's feeling right now. He was tainted. Right under his neck.

"Soobin! You have a taint!" Yeonjun panicked. He didn't notice that the wings and horn stopped growing. Soobin's powers concealed it. By kissing him.

"I didn't regret it Yeonjun. Don't mind me! One taint wouldn't kill me. I'm...I'm glad." Soobin smiled but tears are still visible on his eyes.

"Yeonjun, I'm thankful that I met you. After this, please pursue your dream ok? I'll be watching you always. Live your life happily!" Soobin said that made Yeonjun confused and nervous.

"Are you...leaving me?" Tears rolled down on Yeonjun's cheeks. Soobin immediately wiped it.

"Yeonjun, I'm always with you! I promised you that right?" Soobin took out a necklace from his pocket. It has a wings pendant. He put it around Yeonjun's neck. "I'm not going to leave you. Please, by this necklace, please remember me hm?"

Before Yeonjun can spit out some words, Soobin kissed his forehead, but before the darkness can ate him, he heard Soobin's voice. 

"Till we meet again, my lovely demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left!! Leaving a kudos or a comment will be much appreciated by me! But anyways, thanks for reading!! ♡


	10. [au revoir]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending part 1!! Enjoy reading!! ♡

The three angels are already on their way back to heavens. Soobin finished his mission and the Archangel are waiting for them to come back.

"What a tough journey! We're going back to heavens now!" Huening Kai squealed because of happiness. But despite of his happiness, Taehyun could notice the sadness in Soobin.

"Hyung? Are you not happy? You've successfully done your mission!" Soobin looked at Taehyun with a sad smile but also with a hint of being restless.

"It's normal that I can feel happiness and sadness at the same time right? I saved Yeonjun, but he doesn't remember me now." 

Huening Kai tapped his hyung's shoulder. "You're right. But, we can't do anything about it. Let's just wait for a......miracle?" Taehyun smiled faintly.

Soobin successfully saved Yeonjun from being a demon, by using his powers to conceal the demon triggering inside of the boy. It's been 2 days but Soobin didn't feel any satisfaction and been feeling uncomfortable until now.

Soobin called Taehyun to ask a question. "Hyunnie, I've done my mission, right? But why I can still feel Yeonjun? Like, he's in danger again." 

Taehyun's forehead creased. "Are you sure? It's been 2 days." Soobin nodded that made the youngers to feel nervous and anxious.

"Hyung, if you can still feel that way, it's only mean one thing." Huening Kai said that made Soobin to feel afraid. Taehyun looked directly at Soobin's eyes. "The bond between you and Yeonjun hyung is not breaking yet. Your mission......your mission hasn't ended yet."

Soobin felt like he was being showered by a cold water. He's now worrying about Yeonjun. For the past 2 days, the only thing that he can feel in Yeonjun.....is danger.

"I can feel that he's getting weak! He's hurting, and 2 days had already past! He's in pain already for 2 days! What's happening?" Soobin asked. He didn't know what to do.

Huening Kai and Taehyun ignored him but they're now umpacking their stuffs, they are not going _home_ yet. Not today. Soobin felt irritated because the two angels are not answering him.

"Hey! What's happening?"

Taehyun looked at him. "Hyung, you better unpack your things. We're going back. We better hurry." 

"I need answers—"

This time, Huening Kai answered him. "Hyung, please, just listen to us. We have no time. We need to be faster before anything happens."

Soobin eyes were pooled by tears. "Why are you not answering me? I need to know! What's happening to Yeonjun?"

Taehyun sighed. "He's turning into a demon hyung! Your mission isn't done yet! If you want save Yeonjun hyung, you better hurry."

Soobin's eyes widen and tears rolled down to his cheeks. He immediately unpack his things like what the youngers did. He's crying nonstop, thinking that Yeonjun is is pain now for two days, and he's not there to comfort his mission.

Huening Kai told his hyungs to get inside a car, they're going back to Yeonjun, but Taehyun's phone suddenly rang. _'Beommie'_ flashed on the screen as the caller's name. Taehyun picked it up.

"Hello? What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"We're on our way to your dorm. Yeonjun hyung. We need to see Yeonjun hyung."

"You guys are late. Yeonjun hyung is slowly becoming a demon. I don't think the pure angel can tame him now."

"What are you talking about?! Their bond is not breaking yet! The mission is not yet done!"

"Sorry but I think he failed to save my hyung. So am I."

Taehyun was about to talk but Beomgyu's cold voice was now nowhere to be heard. He ended the call. Taehyun looked at his hyung sadly.

"Hyung...I think your work here is done." 

Huening Kai and Soobin looked at him confusingly. Soobin held Taehyun's shoulder. "What do you mean? I didn't save Yeonjun yet!"

"Beomgyu called me. Yeonjun hyung.....is now turning to a d-demon. We can't do anything about it hyung."

Soobin bursted out in pain. "No! I'll save him! I have to save him!" Huening Kai tapped his hyung's back. "Hyung, if he sees you now, you're not the Soobin he knew, he'll see you as an enemy now. He'll kill you hyung! We can't let that to happen!"

Soobin is being stubborn so he ignored the words coming from the two angels. "I don't care! It's my job to do! It's my consequences for being too confident!"

Taehyun sighed loudly. "Hyung! He's not the Yeonjun who you fell in love with. He's different now! Please hear us out!"

Soobin shouted. "I don't care! We will not give up on him! I'll not give up on him! Never! So please, help me! Please" Soobin almost begged. He can't let Yeonjun to suffer more, he's feeling too much pain already.

The youngers can't let to see their hyung to beg, to save his mission, to save Yeonjun. "Fine. We're gonna help you. We're not giving up. C'mon." Taehyun said and they rode their car to come to Yeonjun.

Soobin looked out to the window. It's raining. Soobin really believed that rain can give hope. No matter how long the rain is, a rainbow is sure to follow. Seeing the rain right now is getting his hopes up. That maybe, he can still save Yeonjun.

"Soobin hyung, we're near." Taehyun informed as he drove their car. Soobin prepared himself. But he remembered that he doesn't have any plan.

"Holy heavens! I don't have a plan! Quick! Give me an idea!" Soobin exclaimed, he's panicking now because they'll arrive at Yeonjun's any moment.

Huening Kai laugh sarcastically. "Oh, you actually remembered?" Soobin glared at him. But suddenly, a bright light popped on to his head. "Ok, I have a plan now."

Taehyun who's driving, spoke. "Spill." Soobin cleared his throat. "So based on my observations, our bond isn't cut completely, it means that we still have our connection. Yeonjun might remember me, or not remember me. I'm going to have a talk to him—"

"Talk? What kind of talk? Confession of your love? To someone who doesn't remember you for being his savior?" Taehyun said sarcastically. Soobin didn't have any plans now.

"No! But why? Do you have any better plans?" Soobin challenged that made the youngers to nod nonchalantly. Huening Kai answered. "Yes! Let's go back to heavens and let the Archangel know about this. It's getting more dangerous now." 

Soobin looked at him in disbelief. "No way! I can't let that to happen! They'll kill him!" Taehyun scoffed at the older's answer. He wanted to say "Then let them be" but he doesn't want to hurt Soobin's feelings.

"Then what? Yes, they might kill Yeonjun hyung, but did you ever thought of him, killing you?" Taehyun answered. In 2 minutes, they'll arrive at Yeonjun's place now.

Soobin closed his eyes tightly in frustration and confusion. He didn't know what he can do now. Taehyun and Kai has a point, but he's still hoping that he can save Yeonjun.

"We're here. Go save Yeonjun hyung. We wish you a goodluck. We'll follow you. Hurry!" Taehyun said and let Soobin to get out of the car first. Soobin run the long pace between him and to the dorm. He can't be slow now.

Soobin drew out his sword, and like what he did last time, he sliced the door in half so he can enter. And there, he can see Yeonjun, showering on his sweat, having the dark aura like Beomgyu. Already losing his.....humanity.

Soobin was about to go near but Yeonjun looked at him with his dark gaze and as if he's a stranger in his eyes. Soobin could feel that he's getting weak and loosing his grip on his sword.

"Why are you here?" Those words of Yeonjun cause a stab on Soobin's chest. He felt a pang on heart that can cause him a heart break. His voice is colder than the ice. Tears pooled on Soobin's eyes.

"Y....yeonjun." 

"You failed Soobin. You failed to save me. So what's the point of having you here?" 

Soobin took a step closer, trying to calm Yeonjun. "It's not like tha—"

"I don't need an angel to save me. This is me, no one can ever change it. Get back to your lovely home before I kill you." Yeonjun is different now. The demon inside of his body is controlling him, completely. He's not the Yeonjun who everyone knows. The demon completely took over him.

Soobin took a deep breath. "Yeonjun! Look in my eyes! This is not who you are! This is not you! Don't let the demon took your freedom from being you—"

"Enough! If you still want to live _pure angel_ , take your leave."

Soobin didn't listen, instead, he took his steps more closer. Yeonjun got irritated because of the stubbornness. He drew out his sword and stab Soobin. Soobin was shocked by the sudden movement, that he can't defend himself.

"Yeonjun....why?" As if on cue, Taehyun and Huening Kai barged in to the room. Seeing their hyung, kneeling on the ground with his bleeding stomach. Taehyun looked at Yeonjun and he saw how dark his aura is. Taehyun hated to admit it, but looking at Yeonjun right now, he is now much stronger than them—Him and Huening Kai. Only the pure angel can fight him but unfortunately, Soobin is weak when it comes to Yeonjun.

Huening Kai created a ball of light on his palm, trying to treat Soobin's stab. Taehyun faced Yeonjun. "Yeonjun hyung! Wake up! If it wasn't on Soobin's hyung decision, I'll agree with the Archangel to kill you! Cut the crap already and wake your senses up!" 

Taehyun felt like it was a deja vù. When he's dealing with Beomgyu, he can see himself in Soobin. Getting weak and not having the strength to face their mission. But what's happening now is different. Yeonjun is much stronger than Beomgyu, that he can kill Soobin in just a snap.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun darkly. "Don't interfere. I told him to leave, but he's being stubborn. That serves him right." 

Taehyun was about to attack Yeonjun when a hand suddenly stopped him, weakly. He saw Soobin shooking his head, signaling him to stop. Taehyun wants to pity his hyung but he knows that it won't help.

Huening Kai's powers gave Soobin a little strength and closed his wound temporarily. Soobin exerted his full strength just to face Yeonjun.

Soobin smiled faintly. "Yeonjun, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? For thinking that you already succeeded so you left me. And here you are, going back. For what? You're just wasting your time. I don't need you."

"Yeonjun, I tried my best-"

"But it wasn't enough. Right? I'm actually offended that your so-called Archangel sent down a weakling angel to change me. Pure angel my ass."

Soobin can accept all of the hurtful words that was thrown to him, but Taehyun can't. He's silently praying so the Archangel can gave them a help. Huening Kai is praying silently too. They know that anger can't do anything right now. 

Soobin could feel his wound to open but he ignored it. He made his way towards Yeonjun, but Yeonjun didn't think twice and stab him again. Soobin is now coughing with blood, his tears rolling down on his cheeks. Taehyun and Huening Kai was frozen to their places.

Soobin is now kneeling to the ground, holding his sword as a support. Yeonjun smirked devilishly and was about to stab him again, but someone stabbed him first. The angels looked so shocked to know who it was.

"I can't let you to kill our pure angel." That familiar voice sent a hope to the angels. Yeonjun crouch down after being stab with the blood of an angel.

"Archangel, why?" Soobin weakly asked. Tolerating the pain for getting a two stabs on his body.

"Soobin, sweetie. I'm sorry. But if you can't kill this demon yourself, then I will."

Soobin's tears are now flowing like a river. Its flowing non-stop. Seeing Yeonjun in pain hurts him. Even though Yeonjun himself tried to kill him.

Soobin held Yeonjun's face for the last time. His tears are falling continously. "Yeonjun, I-i don't want this. But this is for your own good. Heaven will make a way for us to meet again. Please forgive me. Don't ever forget that an angel named Choi Soobin, loves you. And will love you forever. I'll wait for you. Even for months, years, or even decades. We will meet again, my lovely demon." Those are Soobin's last words before he grabbed his sword and kill Yeonjun himself. Yeonjun's blood are now on his hands. And suddenly, a bloody hand hold him. 

"W-wait for me. And I'm sorry for e-everything. I love y-you." Yeonjun said weakly before he closed his eyes. Soobin took his sword out from Yeonjun's body and cried even more.

_'Let's meet again when destiny finally agreed on us being together.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter left!! Thanks for reading! I really appreciated it! Muah! ♡


	11. [Mission: Ended]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to the last chapter!! I want to thank you guys for appreciating my first work!! Enjoy reading! ♡♡

"Yeonjun hyung! Wake up!" A baritone voice filled Yeonjun's room. Thanks to Beomgyu, Yeonjun woke up.

Yeonjun was breathing heavily and showering on his own sweat. Seeing Yeonjun like that, Beomgyu already knew what happened.

"That dream again?" Beomgyu asked as he sat on Yeonjun's bed. Yeonjun slowly nodded then groaned in frustration.

"Yes! I've been having the same dream for the past 15 years!" Yeonjun's forehead creased. Beomgyu tapped his hyung's shoulder then stood up. 

"I'll listen to your story again. Tell me your dream. But for now, get ready because you have a recording today."

Yeonjun just nodded. He looked at the necklace that was snaked around his neck. It has a wing pendant. He's seeing the same necklace in his dream. It's been 15 years but he still doesn't know who gave it to him. He's asking Beomgyu but the boy is just giving him a shrugged. 

Time flies so fast that 15 years had already passed. He finished his college and pursue his dream. At first, he's just having a gigs on some resto-bars and sometimes, he's doing busking with Beomgyu. He felt really grateful when he received an offer to audition in a big and well-known entertainment. He trained very hard. He spend his 5 years inside a studio and all of his hard works paid off in the end.

The necklace he's wearing is a witness in all of his ups and downs, his success and failure, and to his hardships. Everytime he touches his necklace, he always felt that someone is watching him from afar. But instead of getting a creep, he felt.....happy. He felt really happy that someone is watching him while he's chasing his dreams. 

Yeonjun did all of his morning routine. Everytime that he's going to tell Beomgyu about his dream, he already knew that Beomgyu wants to hear it while they're in the café. The same café from 15 years ago. He keep asking Beomgyu why, but the younger just giving him a smile. A sad smile. Even though he's confuse, he agreed to Beomgyu's wish.

"Hyung! Here!" He heard Beomgyu's voice. He saw Beomgyu sitting in a two-person table, waving his hand, and sipping from his coffee.

Yeonjun smiled then walked towards Beomgyu. 

"Hyung, tell me now your dream. Your manager called me. They say they want you to meet their new artist." Beomgyu said. Yeonjun furrowed his brows. "New artist?"

Beomgyu hummed. "Hmm! But i don't know if it's a male or female tho." Yeonjun just nodded.

"Ok! I'll tell you my dream now! And I think, there were some added scenarios." 

Beomgyu's eyes widen. "Really? What do you mean by added scenarios?"

"This café. It was in my dream."

Beomgyu mentally smiled in happiness. _'Can you remember now hyung?'_

Beomgyu cleared his throat. "Ok! Tell it now."

Yeonjun took a deep breath before speaking. "So, I've been seeing this person in my dreams for the past 15 years. Nothing's new, he is a male with a tall body figure. His face is blurry but I can tell that he has dimples! I think I saw his dimples when we are.....uhm...ah! We're sitting here! In this café!! I don't know what really happened but he smiled at me!"

Beomgyu nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly here in a café?"

"Yeah! And to continue my story, I've been seeing this necklace too! I don't know what's the connection of this necklace to that boy. But, I really wanted to meet him. I feel like, he's a big part of my life! Honestly speaking, I already have what I wanted, what I needed, but there's still a hole. Like a missing puzzle piece that I don't know where to find it." Yeonjun's voice was filled with sadness.

"Hyung, he's just in your dream. Why are you feeling like that?" Beomgyu hesitantly asked.

"Exactly Beomgyu! It's just a dream, but why do I have to feel this way? From a butterflies to my stomach, to a sudden stab to my chest when I woke up. Why am I hurt? Why do I keep on finding him when I know I'll get hurt?"

Beomgyu didn't know what to do. He can't just say that the boy he was seeing is an angel who saved him. An angel who protected him, and an angel who loved him, right?

"Hyung, I can't understand you, and I never will. Because we are in a different paths. But, I wish, _he_ comes back soon." With that, Beomgyu stood up from his seat. Yeonjun was confused again but chose not to ask Beomgyu. He just followed him while going to the recording studio.

Yeonjun became pretty famous now. The crowd knew him with just his name—Choi Yeonjun. He wants to be known with his own name, to remember his own hardships and all. Yeonjun offered Beomgyu to be his co-artist but the younger refused. Beomgyu said that he wants to stay in low-profile. Speaking of co-artist, Yeonjun remembered the new artist that Beomgyu was talking about.

"Beomgyu! Am I having my recording today with the new artist?"

Beomgyu shrugged. "I have no idea. They say that they just want you to meet that artist. But, your guess is possible tho."

Yeonjun can't understand but he suddenly felt nervous. His heart is beating so fast. It's not his first time meeting a new artist, so why?

Yeonjun took a deep breath. They are now entering the studio, his manager greeted him.

"Yeonjun! I'm glad you're here already! Do your vocalizations now. The recording studio is ready for you."

Yeonjun went to the recording studio, doing his vocalizations. Yeonjun is one of those soloists who is getting a lot of attentions now. He's been dreaming a collaboration with other artist, but he was never given even one.

"Yeonjun-ssi, are you ready?" The producer asked. Yeonjun gave him a thumbs up.

The recording of his new song went well. The producer can't stop giving him a compliments.

"Nice Yeonjun-ssi! Your voice is in a good condition today huh?" 

Yeonjun just smiled shyly, then his manager suddenly barged in to the room.

"Yeonjun! I want you to meet our new artist! You guys can have a song together! You wanted that right?" The manager asked excitedly.

Yeonjun's heart beats faster. He's like having a cardiac arrhythmia. But despite of having a hard time calming himself, he managed to speak naturally.

"Yes manager-nim! Thank you for approving my request!"

His manager went out for a while to call the new artist. He saw Beomgyu on the other side with wide eyes, but a smile appeared on his face. 

"Yeonjun! Meet our new artist, Huening Kai!" The manager said.

Yeonjun didn't know why he felt.....disappointed? The tall figure of the new comer got his hopes up. That maybe, just maybe, the man that he's seeing in his dreams is true. 

Yeonjun smiled lightly. "Oh! Hi! Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun." He offered his hand to the new artist. Huening Kai accepted it happily.

"I know." Huening Kai answered, that made Yeonjun confuse. Huening Kai immediately thought of an excuse.

"Ah, I mean, I know you already! Your name always tops the monthly charts! Haha! You're pretty famous y'know!" The younger scratched the back of his head.

"Ok! Seems that you're getting along well. You can have your free time." The manager announced.

"Ah, Huening Kai! Do you want to go with us? I'm with my friend." Yeonjun offered Kai, which Kai happily accepted.

"Oh I see! I saw Beomgyu hyung at the lounge." Huening Kai said, and for the second time, that made a blow on Yeonjun's mind.

The two went to Beomgyu's direction. The boy is just waiting at the lounge until Yeonjun finishes his recording.

"You brought a friend." Beomgyu stated the obvious.

"Uh, he actually knows you. How?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu instead of Huening Kai. He saw how Beomgyu gave Kai a......warning look? Or more like a glare. But Beomgyu immediately replaced it with a smile when he turned to Yeonjun.

"Just by a common friend hyung." 

Kai gasped, like he remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! I was going to meet our _common friend._ You guys wanna come?"

Before Beomgyu could speak, Yeonjun answered gladly. "Yes of course! I didn't know that Beomgyu made new friends! I want to meet who ever that friend is." Yeonjun said as if he's teasing Beomgyu.

The three went out of the studio and followed Kai. Yeonjun noticed that they are going back to the café. Well, this café is well-known especially to teenagers and some adults who had works. The three went inside of the café and find for a four-person table.

"When will this friend of yours will come? Yeonjun hyung hates waiting." That statement of Beomgyu made the youngest to chuckle.

"Don't worry! He'll be here any minute now. He's very strict when it comes to time so, let's just wait." Yeonjun sighed in relief. He gets impatient so easily. It's his nature.

"Where is he-"

"Oh! There he is!" Kai clapped happily. "Here!" Kai called the attention of the other boy. He smiled lightly then walked towards to their table.

"You didn't tell me that you brought a friends huh." The new comer said as he seat in front of Beomgyu, and beside Kai. Yeonjun stared at him. He must admit that the boy is handsome.

"I think you're staring too much, Yeonjun hyung." 

Yeonjun woke up from his reverie by the sudden words of the new comer. He looked at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry?"

"Kang Taehyun. Don't ask me why I know you." Taehyun said as his lips curved up a little.

Yeonjun nodded, but the younger's words were stuck at his mind. Like, he already heard those words, he just doesn't know who and when did it happen.

"Yeah. It's because I'm famous? Right?" Yeonjun chuckled. 

Taehyun just hummed a response. Yeonjun continued speaking. "Actually, someone told me the same thing."

"Same thing? What are you talking about?" Taehyun asked with his brows furrowed. The other two boys are just listening to their conversation quietly.

"That I'm staring too much. I just....don't know who's that person tho. Sad." Yeonjun laugh a little so they'll not notice the sadness in his voice.

Beomgyu cleared his throat. "Why don't we order some foods and drinks?"

"Aight! I'll order for us! What do you want?" Kai asked.

"No. I'll order for us instead. My treat!" Yeonjun said as he take his wallet from his pocket.

The youngers squealed in happiness. Of course, it's free food and drinks! 

"Just get us anything hyung. It's your treat anyway." Beomgyu suggested which the other two agreed.

Yeonjun walked towards the counter. There are many costumers today so he is the fifth one in the line. He took out his phone to kill some time while waiting for his turn.

His focus was on his phone that he didn't notice that someone accidentally bumped him. He turned around to see who it was.

"Hey—!"

He didn't had the chance to finish his own words when he looked at the guy who bumped him. He has a tall figure, a black fluffy hair, and a dimples.

"Who...are you?" Yeonjun managed to ask that question while still looking at the guy before him.

The guy chuckled. "Why are you asking for my name?" 

Yeonjun faked cough. "You look familiar. Have w-we met before?"

The guy before him let out a sad smile. "Maybe?" But the taller immediately replaced his gloomy smile with a teasing one. "Oh...are you've been dreaming of me? Hmm?"

Yeonjun looked at him with awe. _'This guy is just...joking, isn't he? Why am I so affected?'_

Yeonjun felt nervous. He's only seeing just one silhouette in his dreams. The man that he's been dreaming to meet, even though it might be impossible to happen. Sometimes, dreams are just an escape to reality.

Yeonjun took all of his courage to ask the man before him. "Just answer me! Who are you?" Yeonjun asked the taller sternly, but the boy just gave him a smile. A genuine one, revealing his dimples. The guy touched his necklace with an admiration in his eyes. Yeonjun was shocked at the sudden movement, but he could fell that a tear fell from his eyes, after hearing the taller's words.

"Heaven knows how happy I am that we met again, my lovely demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoyed it? Thank you for reading!! Leaving a kudos or a comment will mean so much to me!! 
> 
> Actually, this work is somehow inspired by TheRockStar911's Fallen Angel story in wattpad! It's a taekook story and I got so addicted to it. So after 2 years, I've decided to make my own! 
> 
> I'll be back with Taegyu story. How's that sound?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Muah! ♡


End file.
